1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a clamping device having a hexagon receptacle for hexagon bits. The clamping device comprises a radially movable locking element for engagement of a locking recess of the hexagon bit, wherein the locking element projects in a rest position radially inwardly into the hexagon receptacle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many screw connections are carried out with mechanical or electro-mechanical assist devices, wherein mains-operated or battery pack-operated reversible drills, mechanical ratchet devices or the like are used. As a universally suitable tool, so-called hexagon bits have found great acceptance. These hexagon bits have a substantially hexagonal cross-section and are secured in matching hexagon receptacles, wherein the torque transmission from the hexagon receptacle onto the hexagon bit is realized by surface pressure acting on the lateral surfaces of the hexagon bit. For adaptation to different screwing tasks, an easy exchangeability of the hexagon bits is desirable. Corresponding snap-on connections enable, as needed, the use of bits for screws with slotted head or Philips head, socket bits or other hexagon bits that are adapted to the respective work situation. Hexagon bits having a quarter inch size are a widely accepted international standard.
In operation, securing of the bits in the axial direction was found to be a problem. Hexagon receptacles with integrated magnets are known wherein the magnet is designed to prevent, on the one hand, the inserted bit from accidentally falling out of the receptacle. On the other hand, the bit is to be magnetized in order to ensure adhesion of the screw on the bit. The holding force of the magnet however may not surpass a certain magnitude so that the inserted hexagon bit can be exchanged by hand without tools, for example, when it surpasses a wear limit. In particular, when having carried out a screwing action by applying high torque, it can occur that a hexagon bit remains stuck on the screw head and slips out of the hexagon receptacle when removing the screwing tool. Long bits or specialty bits have a higher weight, and the magnetic holding force can be too small for such bits.
Clamping with a hexagon receptacle are known in which the clamped hexagon bit is secured in the axial direction by means of appropriate locking elements by positive engagement. For this purpose, the hexagon bit has locking recesses, for example, in the form of a circumferential annular groove that is engaged by the locking element. For insertion and removal of such bits, a cumbersome release action is required.